wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warden (Warcraft III)
The mysterious wardens serve as the night elves' special police force in Kalimdor. Set apart from the militant Sentinels, wardens are usually employed as jailors, assassins, and bounty hunters. When loosed upon escaped criminals, wardens employ a number of supernatural powers that enable them to recapture their prey and mete out the night elves' justice. Wardens have a line of sight teleport ability called "blink," which they can use to outmaneuver even the quickest of foes. Statistics Hero Names Alsa Iron-cell, The Iron Raven, Marin Bladewing, Shalis Darkhunter, Sira Moonwarden, Saithis, Malace Shade, Kiri Starstalker, Anaya Felgrove, Mirana Starlight, Felhala Starmoon, Drelanim Whisperwind, Cordana Felsong, Nalmeena Darkfollow. Information A cunning Hero, adept at entering and escaping combat. Set apart from the militant Sentinels, Wardens are usually employed as jailors, assassins, and bounty hunters. Attacks land units. The Warden cannot attack air units unless she uses Fan of Knives or Shadow Strike. The Warden is an assassination type Hero that can require a lot of skill to use. Unlike the Demon Hunter, she can't take the same amount of damage before dying. She lacks the Immolation and Evasion abilities and other bonuses that allow the Demon Hunter to survive in melee combat much longer. So the way you play the Warden is a little bit different. She is best played by sending her in to cast Fan of Knives or Shadow Strike, then run or Blink her away once the enemy starts beating on her. She can also assist in melee combat if the enemy is not attacking her. If you don't spend time controlling her and ignore her in battle, she can easily die. But in the right hands of an advanced player, she is very deadly. It's best to buy some Healing Potions or Healing Salves to use with the Warden because she quite often is found with low health. You can also send her back to the Moon Wells to heal. Unlike the Demon Hunter and Keeper of the Grove, the Warden has Hide! Use this ability during battle when the enemy focuses their attention on her. Then once they move on to other targets, come out of "cloak" and attack. You can even Blink away if they continue to surround your Hero. Spending points Skills points are normally spent in a sequence similar to Fan of Knives, Blink, Fan of Knives, Blink, Fan of Knives, Vengeance, Blink or Shadow Strike, Blink, Shadow Strike, Blink, Shadow Strike, Vengeance, Blink. Many people prefer the power of Shadow Strike against Heroes and enemy units. You can invest in Fan of Knives/Shadow Strike and ignore Blink but typically you don't have enough mana for both. Some people choose Blink at level 1 then rush the enemy. This is risky and not always very effective. You can also choose level 3 Blink first instead of Shadow Strike or Fan of Knives to eliminate the 10 second cooldown. The Warden's Shadow Strike is great for countering Hero rushes. Shadow Strike slows the enemy Hero so you can catch it earlier. It has a damage over time component that continues to hurt a Hero after they teleport away and also does an initial strike damage. You can even try Blinking ahead of the enemy, casting Shadow Strike or attacking, then doing it again as the enemy gets further away. The Warden has one of the best ultimate abilities for the Night Elves: Vengeance. In FFA games, or games that go up to level 6, you will find this ability very useful. Make sure you move the Avatar of Vengeance away if the enemy targets it. Spells and Abilities Shadow Meld The Archer, Huntress, Priestess of the Moon, and Warden are invisible to all other units at Night. The units are only invisible when they are not moving/attacking. Hide Lie in wait for enemies without attacking. (Will respond to attacks). Units will hold position and hold their fire, so when they are Shadowmelding, they will not break their own invisibility. It's very handy for running away from a battle. The Hide ability is disabled during the day. Fan of Knives The Warden flings a flurry of knives at multiple enemy targets around her. Make sure you use this ability only when the enemy is nearby. It's easy to cast this by mistake otherwise. You cannot aim this ability because it aims itself. Fan of Knives also damages invisible units around the Warden (but they must be detected to be damaged), this also applies for Burrowed units. Blink Short distance teleportation that allows the Warden to move in and out of combat. *Blink's range is about a half to a full screen radius. *This spell is useful for getting out of danger when surrounded by the enemy. *Blink is also useful for catching up to enemy units that are running away. *Blink is very useful for traveling somewhere very quickly. Just keep blinking ahead. *Blink is useful for crossing barriers such as Rivers, Trees, islands, etc. *Blink can't be used to escape disabling abilities such as Ensnare, Entangling Roots, and so on. *Blink does not work when the Warden is immobilized by a spell. *Units that are following the Warden will stop following if she Blinks. This is intentional. Shadow Strike Hurls a poisoned dagger which deals large initial damage, and then deals damage over time. The poisoned unit has its movement rate slowed for a short duration. This ability is useful against single powerful targets, especially Heroes. This is an excellent anti-hero ability. If they teleport away, the poison damage remains active and they can die once they arrive at their location. Shadow Strike cannot be removed by Banish. Don't forget, Shadow Strike can hit air units. Vengeance (Ultimate) Creates a powerful avatar that summons invulnerable spirits from friendly corpses to attack your enemies. When the Avatar of Vengeance dies, the spirits vanish. Wait until there are several corpses before using the spell. Gallery warden.gif External links Category:Warcraft III melee night elf heroes Category:Night elves Category:Wardens